febriafandomcom-20200214-history
Alcohol
Beers, Ales, and the like Corian Brew Beer from the city of Coria is highly prized by locals and lauded above other Lunaris beers. 6 sp per tankard. Barley stout A generic stout made locally. 2 sp per tankard. Gray Ale An ale brewed in the icy tundra town of Ashedale using local ingredients. It is essentially a pale ale. Locally very cheap, but price goes up the farther from Ashedale. 1-6 sp per tankard. Glick This disgusting concoction is made by adding toxin from a poisonous toad or frog to beer. The poison is inserted in different ways, such as soaking the amphibian in the ale, soaking its eggs in the ale or milking the poison from the amphibian and then mixing it in. Glick is not consumed in civilized societies, but goblins, boggards and other primitive humanoids lap it up, sometimes eating the amphibian as a bonus at the end of their drink. Black Sour Black Sour is made by crushing up roots and letting them soak in the beer for a period of 6 weeks, giving it a black color. Usually very strong and thick. It is popular among halflings and dwarves. 4 sp per mug. Delver Stout Delver Stout is a dark ale with an earthy character that has become quite well known and popular in Salam. No one quite knows for sure where the recipe originates from, but the drink has been around for over 1000 years. 7 sp per tankard. Boulderhead Bock This malty ale has a legendarily thick, creamy head. It creates a pleasant buzz and sense of euphoria that dull the effects of pain and concussions, granting the drinker 1d6 temporary hit points per shot for one hour. 12 gp per pint; 1 gp per shot. Icecap Ale By repeatedly partially freezing this brew and removing the ice, the alcoholic content of Icecap Ale is forced up to ten times that of normal ale. An alcohol brewed by a legendary dwarven brewmaster at the request of his king. Using the finest ingredients, any consumer will feel they have the strength to fight a dragon! Or they'll feel sick to their stomach. Must be the hemlock. When consumed, make a constitution saving throw with a DC of 10. On a success, you gain 5 temporary hit points and gain a +1 bonus to your AC and Strength score for 1 hour. On a fail, you take 1d10 poison damage and have disadvantage on all strength checks for 1 hour. Wyrm's Breath Wyrm's Breath is green-colored, extremely fizzy and very bitter. Can cause intense heartburn. When consumed, make a DC 12 con saving throw. On a success, the consumer feels mildly uncomfortable which can be relieved via belch- dealing 2d6 acid damage within a 10ft cone in front of them. On a fail, the consumer takes 1d8 acid damage. 1 gp per mug. Hardroot Cider Hardroot cider is known for being particularly dry. 2 sp per tankard. Liquid Ghost A rare concoction that lives primarily on the black market. Few know what is in it, but rumor has that each bottle contains the essence of a single soul. 100gp per bottle. Consuming a pint of this drink allows the consumer to see into the future for the next ten minutes. If in combat, all attacks against the consumer have disadvantage. Nodrim Made from fermented apples, this drink is a popular one for those who like fruity concoctions. 3sp per mug. Rusty Ale Rusty Ale tastes much better than it sounds. It is a dark, frothy brew a deep redish-brown color from Dwarven sediment. It is an odd, but not entirely unpleasant, tang to it. 5 sp per mug.] Steelforged Stout Steelforged Stout is the most popular drink in Lunaris and also one of the most common drinks in pubs and taverns. 4 cp per tankard. Wines Blackberry Wine A popular drink amongst country nobility. A particularly popular variant is Sunset Glow ''which is grown in the valleys around Naramunz. Can be as little as 3 sp or as much as 10 gp per glass depending on the vintage. 'Dessert Wine' Dessert wine is sweet wine taken during a sweet course of a meal. Prices vary by vintage. 'Elven Wine' Elven wine is very fine in quality and sweet in taste, almost too sweet for some ‘rougher’ folks. Varies between 3 gp per glass to 40 gp per glass depending on vintage and age. 'Galtan Wine' The product of Lord Theomor Galtan who lived 600 years ago, the vineyard has remained in the family ever since. What exactly is used to create this wine is a closely guarded secret- so guarded, in fact, that some former employees of the vineyard have gone missing or ended up dead. Usually runs at about 5 gp per glass. 'Honey wine' Wine made form honey. 3 sp per glass. 'Port' Port is a fortified wine found in many varieties and hues. 4 sp per glass. 'Sea-Farer''' The only wine that originates from The Western Isles and is only 84 years old. Famed pirate Captain Long-noose took on the vineyard once he became too old to sail the seas. 2 gp per glass.